Love is blind
by Sn0wWhite1
Summary: Le roi des vampires part chasser à Florence, seulement il va faire une étrange rencontre. [OS] (Suite disponible)


**Love is blind**

Aro se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Florence. Il était censé être en chasse mais bizarrement il se souciait peu de sa soif. Ses pensées vagabondaient sur les deux cent dernières années. Elles lui avaient parut bien longues malgré les événements incalculables qui lui étaient arrivé.

En 1825 il avait épousé Sulpicia. Aro ignorait pourquoi il l'avait choisit _elle_ , en particulier. Mais il l'avait fait. Sa femme était « parfaite », elle ne posait pas de questions, n'envahissait pas son espace, était totalement indifférente à la vie politique de son époux. Elle était simplement une façade. Mis à part les voyages officiels où la famille royale rendait visite à des clans étrangers, elle et Aro ne se parlaient pas… jamais. Le roi ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux femmes, c'était loin d'être un Don Juan. Leur compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il pouvait s'en passer.

Ensuite, il y avait eut l'histoire avec Didyme et Marcus. Aro ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que ça faisait de lui, quelqu'un d'horrible. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, pour le bien du clan. Sa sœur l'avait trahi et en avait payé le prix.

Puis les Cullen, une famille ayant fait abstinence de sang humain rejetant leur véritable nature. Aro ne savait pas si il devait être impressionné ou avoir pitié… En se rappelant de Jasper et de ses réactions excessives il retenu la seconde option.

Désolant…

La ville était étonnement calme, les rues presque désertes. Peut-être parce qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus. Les touristes s'étaient précipités dans les magasins pour ne pas être mouillés. Le vampire soupira, à ce rythme là il n'était pas prêt de trouver son diner.

Il continua son chemin ignorant l'averse. Il déboucha sur la Piazza della Signoria. Aro ne fut pas étonné de constater qu'il n'y avait que deux étrangers, avec un parapluie. Deux amoureux de toute évidence, d'origine anglaise vu leur accent. Le roi n'était pas difficile, il se contenterait de ces deux là. Il allait leur sauter dessus, mais entendit un troisième battement de cœur.

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

Une humaine était assise sur le bord de la grande fontaine de Neptune. En t-shirt, sans manteau pour la protéger du mauvais temps, elle fixait un point invisible. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébène étaient plaqués sur son visage à cause de l'eau. Elle devait être sous la pluie depuis un moment, ses vêtements lui collaient comme une seconde peau.

Aro remarqua que le couple venait de quitter les lieux. Il n'y avait plus que lui et la femme.

 _Une femme ?_ Il n'en était pas certain, elle avait le physique d'une adolescente.

Le roi souffla et s'avança vers la petite créature. Il admira une seconde la fontana del Nettuno chef-d'œuvre de Bartolomeo Ammannati, et s'assit à coté de l'humaine. Elle resta silencieuse, regardant toujours devant elle. Aro ne savait pas se qu'elle trouvait de si intéressant au point de le fixer avec obstination. Il en profita pour la détailler de nouveau. Sa peau était très pale et il aperçut un coup de soleil sur son avant bras gauche, ses yeux comme les nuages dans le ciel, d'un gris orageux. Elle avait de fines taches de rousseurs à peine visible, un petit nez retroussé, les ongles rongés. Aro manqua de rire quand il vit son collier avec la croix du Christ accroché à son cou.

Soudain :

« _Bonjour_ » dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

Aro reporta son attention sur son visage, il n'aurait pas su dire si elle était belle ou pas. Il supposa que pour une humaine, elle était plutôt jolie. Mais il resta incertain sur cette pensée « Bonjour… » Répondit-il après un moment.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme « Faites vous parti de la police ou quelque chose comme ça ? Vous êtes venu pour me virer car je suis restée trop longtemps ici, c'est ça ? »

« Pas vraiment », il se mit lui aussi, à regarder l'architecture de la place avec indifférence « Je veux dire non… Je ne suis pas policier »

« Merveilleux ! »

Ils se turent un moment, une ou deux minutes peut-être…

Elle parla de nouveau : « Que faites vous ici, alors ? »

« Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question étant donné votre état pitoyable… »

« J'ai en quelque sorte… perdu ma famille dans la foule, ce matin »

Aro fut sceptique, donc elle était assise ici depuis ce matin…C'était assez fou…

« Pourquoi ne les avez vous pas cherchés ? » Il abandonna l'architecture et la regarda « Vous aviez la possibilité d'aller voir la police, aussi… »

« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il plissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la petite humaine.

Et il comprit.

Son regard était figé, aucune émotion ne le traversait. Ses yeux étaient froids et sans vie.

Elle était aveugle.

Le roi se sentit un peu mal à l'aise « Je vois… »

« C'est étrange que vous soyez venu vers moi » dit-elle d'une voix douce « Généralement les gens ne me remarquent pas, je suis comme invisible pour eux… »

Aro ne savait pas si il devait la tuer ou non. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir lire ses pensées non plus. Il commençait à avoir pitié d'elle alors qu'elle faisait son maximum pour paraitre heureuse. « Cela fait de vous une sorte de super héro alors. Il n'y a que les super héros qui peuvent devenir invisible ! », Son ton était soudainement joyeux.

Elle rit « Ou alors, c'est vous qui l'êtes. Vous voyez l'invisible, c'est impressionnant. »

Il soupira en enleva sa veste et lui mit sur les épaules. Si par miracle il l'épargnait, elle mourrait sans doute d'hypothermie.

Aro la vit ouvrir la bouche, pour protester. « Je pense que vous en avez plus besoin que moi… »

Elle souffla « Vous avez un nom Monsieur Je-prête-mes-habits-à-une-inconnue ? »

Le vampire sourit « Mon nom n'est pas commun »

« Ce n'est pas grave, le mien non plus »

« Vous me donnez le votre, je vous donne le mien. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Je m'appelle Louen » ( **NA** : On dit 'Louen- _ne_ ', c'est breton )

« Aro »

« Enchantée. C'est vrai que c'est étrange… Merci, je me sens moins seule ! »

« De même. »

Aro la vit en train de s'accrocher désespérément à sa veste, essayant probablement de se réchauffer.

Il ne pleuvait plus. Les deux individus étaient totalement trempés.

« Votre famille doit être très inquiète… » Commenta le roi

« J'en doute, » elle baissa les yeux au sol « Je suis un peu le vilain petit canard, l'assistée qui à toujours besoin d'aide, celle qui ne pourra jamais rien faire de sa misérable petite vie. Je pense qu'ils sont contents de ne plus m'avoir sur leur dos. »

Aro ne dit rien, les mots lui manquaient tout à coup. Il n'avait pas d'idées de discussions. Le moment de la vider de son sang approchait à mesure que le silence persistait.

« Je parie que vous êtes père ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Il manqua une grimace de dégout, Aro n'aimait pas les enfants. Il les détestait, en fait. « Non, je ne le suis pas… »

Le sourire de Louen disparut « Oh… » elle prit un des coins de la veste entre ses petites mains « Mais… vous êtes marié au moins ? »

« Voulez-vous vraiment que l'on parle de ma vie privée ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête « Sauf, si vous ne voulez pas. »

« En effet. »

Elle réfléchit une seconde « Donc… vous êtes italien. »

« De toute évidence »

« Vous parlez très bien français »

« Vous aussi »

« Peut-être parce que je suis française… »

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses »

« Vous êtes vraiment étrange… Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être une sorte de psychopathe ? »

« Cela dépend de ce que vous entendez par psychopathe. »

« Un tueur ou un kidnappeur ? »

« Kidnappeur est un métier qui prend beaucoup de temps ! »

Louen rit « Un tueur, alors ? »

« Probablement »

« Quelle méthode utilisez-vous pour tuer les gens dans ce cas ? »

« Secret professionnel, navré »

« Je comprends »

Aro voulut rire, tout ça était totalement ridicule.

« Est-ce donc votre mode opératoire de taper la discute avec vos victimes ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais vous tuer ou pas.»

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… »

« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne fais pas exprès… »

« Vous êtes bizarre mais je vous aime bien quand même »

« C'est un sentiment partagé… je suppose… »

Un nouveau silence.

« Vous savez, » commença-t-il « votre famille vous aime, j'en suis certain. Vous êtes juste un peu différente. »

« Vous aussi vous êtes un peu différent… »

« Ça nous fait un point commun, mais ce n'est pas un handicap de l'être. On voit les choses différemment des gens normaux. Il ne faut pas avoir honte de se que vous êtes. Vous devez vous battre pour montrer votre valeur. »

L'humaine sourit timidement « C'est gentil… »

« Oui, je peux être très gentil quand je le veux ! »

« C'est le moment où vous me tuez, c'est ça ? »

« J'en ai bien peur… »

« Dommage, je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous en vouloir. »

Aro n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste et de dire quelque chose, une personne hurla.

« Louen ! »

Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers la voix. Une petite femme courait dans leur direction, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune femme, mais en un peu plus vieille.

« Il semblerait que ce soit ma mère »

« Il semblerait, en effet… »

La petite humaine se leva et se tourna vers lui « Dommage, ça sera pour la prochaine fois », elle enleva la veste et lui tendit.

« Je ferais ça proprement, je vous le promet », il reprit son bien.

Elle rit « Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

« Vous devriez partir maintenant, avant que je change d'avis… »

Elle acquiesça « Je vous aurais bien embrassé, mais vous êtes probablement déjà prit »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je me contenterais d'un bisou sur la joue » il se leva vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle lui rendit son baiser.

« Adieu Aro »

« Pas d'adieux, simplement un au revoir »

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire et s'éloigna avec confiance rejoindre sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit une multitude de reproches affectueux.

Aro disparut par une petite ruelle et rentra le ventre vide à Volterra, mais avec quelqu'un dans son cœur.

Si jamais il la recroisait un jour, il ne savait pas s'il la tuerait ou s'il l'embrasserait.

Surement les deux.

 **The End**

 **(Ceci est un oneshot,il n'y aura pas de suite les amis...)**


End file.
